Under a Falling Sky
by Alaskada
Summary: "We still have time Chris. And we have each other. That's the important thing, we have each over for whatever time we have left. Chris, I love you, I'll never stop loving you." Wyatt's voice caught. "Even- even when you're gone." SAD. Chris is Dying from Leukaemia and kept it from Wyatt, Now Wyatt's found out and share Chris's last moment together.


**Edit of 'Under a Falling Sky.'**

* * *

"You should have called first." Chris held the front door open just a crack and glared at Wyatt. Even though Chris's heart soared with joy just looking in to Wyatt's baby blue orbs. Wyatt couldn't know, there was too much at stake, So Chris lied. "I Have a date tonight, you shouldn't be here."

He tried to close the door, but Wyatt shoved his way inside. The blonde's heart wrenched with pain as he saw how messy Chris's apartment was, He has always kept it clean and organized, and now, he was sick, he didn't have the strength to clean anymore.

"You don't have a date Chris." Wyatt said softly.

"You think I'm making it up?" Chris snapped, "Anyway, what right do you have barging in here?" The brunette's cheeks were red with emotion, but the rest of him was deathly pale. He was wearing a My Chemical Romance jumper, that somehow, matched his emerald eyes.

Even though he was dying, he was still beautiful.

Wyatt shook his head sadly.

"Chris, Baby, I know."

Chris begun to tremble at those words, whatever little remaining strength he had left him.  
His legs wouldn't support him any longer, and with a strangled cry, he collapsed against Wyatt.

xx

They stood there for a long time, clinging to each other, both males struggling to hold on to their tidal waves of emotions.

Silent tears streamed down Chris's face, dampening the front of Wyatt's shirt.

The said blonde stroke the brown hair softly, thinking how good it was to touch his again, in spite of everything.

"Oh Wy..." His voice came out as a broken whisper. "How- How did you-" His throat closed, making it impossible to produce anymore words.

"Cole told me." Wyatt choked, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. "Chris, Why weren't you the one to tell me?"

"I didn't want you to see me this way, Wy. I didn't want you to watch me, day after day, dying a little bit at a time. I-I remember when my mother was dying. It hurt me so much to watch, I wanted to save you from that kind of pain."

"Chris, Nothing could hurt me more, than losing you." Wyatt's voice broke.

"I never stopped loving you Wyatt, I only told you that to set you free, to free you from the pain." Chris explained brokenly, suppressing a sob.

"Don't you know?" Wyatt asked softly, touching the brunette's cheek. "I could never be free of loving you, not even if I tried. You mean everything to me Chris."

Chris felt oddly weightless; The medication he was taking made him felt drowsy and he couldn't help but think that this was all a dream, except the fact that Wyatt's presence was so warm and real.

"I missed you." Chris said weakly.

"I missed you too, Chris. I hate to think of you going through all of this alone, you should have told me! Thank god Cole had the guts to break his promise and tell me."

Chris could feel himself getting weaker with each passing second, and he knew, he didn't have much time left, a couple of minutes max.

"He shouldn't have told you, It was a secret." He mumbled.

"I'm glad he told me Chris... Aren't you?" Wyatt asked softly.

Chris thought for a moment, his vision getting more blurry and darker every second, then nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I suppose it's selfish of me, but I can't help but want to be with you."

"I'm here." Wyatt whispered. "I'm not leaving you Chris, not now, not ever."

"But I'll be leaving you..." Chris said with soft regret. "I can feel it Wyatt. I barely have minutes left."

"We still have time Chris. And we have each other. That's the important thing, we have each over for whatever time we have left. Chris, I love you, I'll never stop loving you." Wyatt's voice caught.  
"Even- even when you're gone."

For the first time in months, Chris didn't feel cold anymore, He felt Wyatt's warmth filling him up.

Wyatt brushed his lips against Chris's in a warm, gentle kiss, Chris nearly nearly cried out with happiness.

"It's funny." Chris said slowly, "But I don't feel so afraid anymore, I feel stronger, like I can face anything, even death."

Wyatt held him tightly in a warm embrace. They were both crying tears of sadness mixed in with tears of happiness.

"I love you." Chris mumbled thickly against Wyatt's shoulder.

"I could go on holding you like this forever." Wyatt whispered.

_Forever, _Chris thought. Maybe forever wasn't such a long time for them.

When you loved someone as much as Chris loved Wyatt, A day, or even a moment, could seem like forever.

Chris smiled as he looked up at Wyatt, the taller man smiling back softly as he brushed a brown lock of hair out of Chris's eyes that fell back in his emerald orbs.

They both laughed softly and embraced tightly, their faces wet with tears.

"I love you." Chris whispered again as he could feel the last of his life slowly ebbing away.  
"Don't ever forget that, Wyatt." He said weakly, closing his beautiful eyes and taking his last breath before exiting the world.

Wyatt let the tears fall and a sob rip painfully from his chest as he moved Chris's body to the couch.

He knew he wouldn't forget. A part of Chris would stay with Wyatt for the rest of his life.


End file.
